Una carta para ellos
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Y ella, la mujer embarazada que lloraba en el pasillo, fue quien me enseñó que todo en la vida no tiene porque ser tan pesimista./Como lo prometí, estoy aquí con nuestro hijo. /C-como… te lo… pro-prometí… aún vivo para ver a mi hijo...


"**Una carta para ellos" (IzayoixInu-no-Taisho)**

En la vida que he pasado como médico he tenido mucho tiempo para ver los sentimientos de la gente, las falsedades, las angustias y penas. Lamentablemente el sentir estas emociones a diario ha ocasionado que me vuelva una persona indiferente al dolor humano, es cruel pero necesario. De lo contrario, compañeros de mi profesión, nos veríamos afectados de por vida, con cada paciente muriendo una parte más.

¿Creen que ser humanos es una debilidad? Simplemente no han sido doctores. Infortunados seres quienes se encierran en su propia cárcel sin permitirse encontrarle el sentido a su vida, tanto por salud ajena como propia. Es el deber de un profesional.

Existen jóvenes que tienen demasiadas esperanzas y sueños, personas que todo lo ven de manera fácil y quieren enfrentarse al mundo entero, pero cuando descubren la cruel realidad el peso de las acciones y presiones es mayor, provocando en ellos un desajuste emocional tan fuerte que los lleva a muchos a la muerte, a la locura. Los demás que se resignan se olvidan del karma de sus acciones. Una muerte, es una muerte y aunque no fuera posible evitarlo, la conciencia humana no esta capacitada para soportarlo.

Puedo parecer un medico pesimista al pensar de esa manera e informarles a ustedes, pero es mi punto de opinión. Ya no existe la humanidad. Esa parte que nos caracterizaba se muere día a día junto a nuestro mundo, uno en el cual no consideramos a nadie más y esa es la razón de que terminemos mal. Aunque eso en verdad no importa, ya que esté bien o mal las acciones, este lugar está tan podrido que nadie puede ser salvo.

Un día llegó al pequeño hospital donde trabajo una joven mujer, no tendría más de veinte años, su tez blanca y su cabello negro como la noche la hacían increíblemente hermosa. Recuerdo muy bien a esa joven no por lo que creerán, sino por el contraste tan fuerte, ella vestía harapos de la calle, tal vez recogidos en algún sucio basurero. Me acerqué a ella para atenderla y me saludó con una radiante sonrisa. — ¿Le puedo ayudar señorita? — Le sonreí y la invité a sentarse en una silla, ya que su condición lo ameritaba.

—Doctor...—Me llamó una enfermera algo exasperada. Bufé un poco por la intromisión pero ella sólo me miró rencorosamente, los dobles turnos del personal de enfermería acabarían siendo la causa del asesinato de todos los médicos de este hospital. —…Se le necesita urgentemente en terapia intensiva. —Sin despedirse me entregó unos papeles del paciente y se retiró con rapidez. Revisé los papeles, que en efecto era algo urgente.

—Discúlpeme un momento señorita pero es algo extremadamente delicado. —Traté de explicarme. No entendía muy bien, pero sentí la necesidad de ser condescendiente con esa mujer de ojos tan suplicantes.

—Lo entiendo doctor, yo esperaré aquí…—Con su voz suave y dulce intentó aliviar mi angustia de dejarla sola, simplemente asentí y me marché inmediatamente a terapia intensiva.

Fui corriendo a ese lugar y me encontré con otro compañero de profesión que me miraba con seriedad. Giré la cabeza y pude ver de quien se trataba…

En terapia intensiva teníamos un paciente muy delicado, su estado de gravedad lo mantuvo en coma durante toda su estancia, nunca vi que algún familiar lo visitará desde ese momento. Pobre de ese hombre, abandonado por su familia, sentía a veces la necesidad de recurrir a la eutanasia. —Ha estado empeorando recientemente y lo volvimos a trasladar a la cámara. —Me explicó mi compañero que lo veía fijamente a través del cristal.

—El tumor que tiene en el cerebro es inoperable, es una lastima que terminara así tan joven…

—Ya se le habían diagnosticado seis meses de vida, pero a la fecha van nueve y sigue persistiendo en este mundo… ¿crees que tenga algo por qué luchar?

—La verdad no entiendo porque se aferra a este mundo tan cruel…—Mi compañero me miró de manera indescifrable. Yo sé que él no estaba de acuerdo con mi ideología pero siempre habíamos llevado una relación de cordialidad. — ¿Solo me llamaste para informarme de esto? —Pregunté con un tono de voz enojado, la verdad creí que era algo de más cautela, pero el saber que ese hombre por fin terminaría su agonía era de cierta forma una buena noticia en el día.

—Creí que debías saber sobre la condición de tu paciente… en cualquier momento podría suceder…

—Volveré por la noche, la verdad no creo que este hombre se deje ir tan fácilmente. —Me retiré del lugar y volví a donde estaba la joven. Estaba de pie, en el pasillo pero ahora pude detallarla más cuidadosamente.

Entre las prendas sucias y desgarbadas se ocultaba un estomago completamente redondo, seguramente muy próximo a dar a luz. La joven mujer se veía solitaria y necesitada, seguramente sería una madre soltera abandonada por el hombre que la engañó, es por eso que ya no creo en la humanidad. Es entonces cuando uno se da cuenta de lo poco que vale vivir en este mundo tan mermado por las personas, no tiene mucho sentido el existir así… —Señor… necesito ayuda, mi bebe está próximo a nacer, pero ya no tengo tiempo…

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir señorita? —Le pregunté muy intrigado, aún no comprendía lo que ella necesitaba. ¿Cuál era su razón para buscarme?

—Necesito que nazca el bebé este día… por favor…— Las lágrimas salieron de sus cuencas cafés en abundancia, imposibles de resistir para un pobre viejo como yo. Le di unas palmadas en la espalda y la atraje a mi pecho para brindarle apoyo y confianza, de algún modo un cariño extraño nació por la joven, como si de algún modo quisiera protegerla. Debe ser la edad, para un anciano como yo, que no tiene familia por quien velar, ni quien vele por él…

Accedí con su petición ya que no logré convencerla de lo contrario, por alguna extraña razón decía que necesitaba tener al niño en ese momento. Justo esa noche fue internada en el hospital y el bebé nació esa misma noche, aunque la mujer quedó en un estado muy delicado. Estaba demasiado débil como para salir de la sala de cuidados intensivos.

Pasé unos instantes a verla antes de marcharme a ver al paciente terminal, la mujer me había simpatizado demasiado para lo normal en mi profesión. Incluso más de lo normal en mi vida. Avancé a su cuarto para detallar la situación en la que se encontraba, pero cuando entré una sonrisa se delineaba en sus labios. Entreabrió los ojos y extendió las manos. Supe lo que eso significaba y sonreí, la joven quería tener a su hijo entre brazos. Le indiqué a la enfermera que trajera al bebé y fue de inmediato. —No desespere, pronto le traerán a su hijo…

—Muchas gracias doctor…—Susurró con delicadeza y de nuevo sonrió. Apenas y se notaba la línea que enmarcaban sus labios en una sonrisa dulce y tierna. La enfermera llegó y trajo al pequeño envuelto en una manta de color azul, era un dulce niño de ojos dorados, un extraño color que nunca había visto. —Mi pequeño…—Tomó a su hijo entre brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, me enterneció el corazón ver el devoto amor que le tenía a su pequeño niño. Salí de la habitación para darles algo de privacidad a madre e hijo. Fue la última vez que la vi esa tarde…

Por la noche una enfermera me informó que la mujer había desaparecido junto con su hijo del cuarto. Me preocupé mucho por aquella mujer e intenté buscarla en el hospital. Varias enfermeras se unieron y empezaron a recorrer el hospital, buscamos en cada rincón y no encontramos nada. Llegué al mismo pasillo en donde la vi por primera vez y solté un suspiro resignado, pobre mujer debió haber tenido problemas para pagar el hospital y había huido. —La encontramos doctor…—Una enfermera se acercó corriendo y me sonrió. —Debería ver esto…

Me hizo seguirla por el pasillo hasta llegar a terapia intensiva y ahí la vi. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos cansados y viejos al ver la escena tan triste y conmovedora. La joven mujer se encontraba a un lado de la cama de aquel mismo hombre en coma con su bébe en brazos. Nadie se atrevía entrar, les daba pena sacarla de su lamento por ese hombre. La vi acercarse a su rostro y darle un largo beso mientras mojaba su rostro con más lágrimas amargas. —Ella está aquí desde que escapó de su cuarto, nadie ha querido moverla ya que son los últimos momentos del paciente… parece que ella es su esposa.

—Yo entraré…—Abrí la puerta y me quedé en un lado esperando el momento justo para intervenir. Entré con tanto valor pero al verla llorar tan intensamente me detuvo en el umbral de la entrada.

—Hijo…—Escuché de la joven. —…Te presento a tu padre, mi amor, te presento a tu hijo. —Más sollozos provinieron de su garganta y las palabras se atragantaron. Imaginarme el dolor que debía de sentir al perderlo de esa forma me hizo sentir algo similar. —Como te lo prometí he vuelto a verte con nuestro hijo…—La voz se le quebró, pero en ese instante fui espectador de algo sorprendente.

—C-como… te lo… pro-prometí…—La débil voz de un hombre, la voz de aquel que estaba en coma frente a mis ojos estaba hablando. —…E-estoy aq-aquí para ver… p-para ver a mi hi-hijo… Gr-gracias por traerlo Iz-izayoi…

—Este es nuestro hijo…—Las piernas le flaquearon al alzarse un poco y depositar un beso en los labios famélicos del hombre. Lloró con apego a su cuerpo y le entregó el niño en brazos. Esa mujer había esperado al momento preciso de tener a su hijo en brazos para poderlo reanimar, era por eso que necesitaba tanto a su bebé, era por eso que el hombre ya tenía más tiempo en este mundo del que debería.

—Me despido de… am-ambos… ad-adiós amor, ad-adiós… In-Inuyasha… —La voz quebradiza cesó lentamente, apenas podía hablar entrecortadamente, peor… guardaba sus últimas fuerzas para despedirse de los seres que más amaba en el mundo, aún empezando a conocer al pequeño que era su viva imagen. Me conmovió hasta el alma ver la desolación en los ojos chocolate de la joven.

—No, por favor… no nos dejes… —Suplicaba lo imposible, ella lo sabía, pero no perdería nada con intentar vivir con esa esperanza de un milagro inesperado.

—InuYasha… su nombre…—Susurró casi inaudiblemente mientras apretaba la frágil mano. En ese instante el equipo clínico creó el sonido chirriante. El aumento en los lamentos de la joven madre incrementaba la tensión en el lugar, la muerte le había llegado al pobre hombre terminal. Esa mujer estaba al borde del colapso, inmediatamente se puso histérica e inexplicablemente nunca descuidó la seguridad del niño. Llegué y la abracé para darle oportunidad a una enfermera que entraba al sitio. — No, no… ¡No! ¡No te mueras por favor! —La joven comenzó a gritar desconsolada y tuvieron que intervenir las enfermeras con un sedante, el cual actuó de inmediato.

Regresé fuera del cuarto y la observé a través del cristal. La joven permaneció unos días más, hospitalizada y luego se marchó, no volví a verla en mucho tiempo. Cuando su niño ya tendría alrededor de cuatro años. La vi muy sonriente con el pequeño que era idéntico a su padre. Me saludó e igual correspondí. E incluso cuando me puse viejo y enfermo, ellos dos fueron a darme un poco de alegría al hospital donde me internaron.

Fue con esa joven y su hijo que aprendí que hay mejores cosas que pensar siempre en lo pesimista. Ella que no tenía a nadie en la vida salió adelante con una sonrisa por su hijo.

Y en este, el último día de mi existencia, quiero hacer constar que le agradezco con todo mi corazón a es mujer que alguna vez escuché nombrarla Izayoi y en verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto en agradecerle y dejar que pasara tantas penas en su vida diaria. Le heredo todos mis bienes al no tener yo una familia a quien dejar todas mis pertenencias.

En uso de todas mis facultades dejo testimonio de legar todos mis bienes a Izayoi Taishou y a su hijo Inuyasha. Gracias por todo, y espero que ustedes recen por este viejo que se va feliz al saber que ha podido regresar en algo la pequeña alegría que me entregaron sin esperar anda a cambio.

Gracias, atentamente…

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

—…Jun Takarada…—El hombre con su elegante traje dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio al terminar de dar lectura al testamento.

—No esperaba que ese doctor fuera a ayudarnos de una forma tan bondadosa…—La dulce voz incitó a una sonrisa del hombre presente. Un ligero gruñido de molestia resonó en la habitación y ensanchó la sonrisa de Izayoi, su niño podía ser tan celoso a veces.

—Esa fue la última voluntad, yo la cumplo tal y como estaba escrito en mi contrato. Ustedes son los herederos del Sr. Takarada. —Acomodando sus papeles se disponía a realizar sus demás labores pendientes del día. —Cumplido mi trabajo, me despido señora Taishou, un gusto.

—Gracias. —Asintió con una nueva sonrisa, pero detrás de la mujer un pequeño lanzó una fiera mirada. El abogado tragó fuerte y se marchó a toda prisa. —Muchas gracias doctor, le debo la vida mía y de mi hijo…—Proclamó al viento, deseando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas. —Tenga por seguro que desde aquí les enviaremos nuestras bendiciones… ¿no es verdad mi amor? —Dirigió una mirada al dulce demonio que cambió inmediatamente su mirada a una angelical.

— ¡Claro que sí, madre! —Exclamó contento el niño de ojos dorados. —Seguro que papá también nos ayuda a darle las gracias…

—Tienes razón mi vida, tienes toda la razón…

**N/dp: Regenerado one-short que ahora sí muestra mi objetivo principal, la pareja Inu-no-TaishouxIzayoi –yop :D- Espero que esta vez si les guste ya que lo subí antes pero pocas lo vieron. **


End file.
